The present invention generally relates to broadcasting a route of an emergency vehicle, and more particularly to methods and systems for modifying a route of a vehicle based on the reception of a broadcast a route of an emergency.
Currently, when an emergency vehicle is responding to an emergency it emits a very loud siren and displays flashing lights in order to get the attention of other motorists in the vicinity. Motorists are obligated to move out of the way of emergency vehicles to allow the emergency vehicle to proceed to the location of the emergency as quickly as possible. However, motorists often have a difficult time hearing an emergency siren or determining the location of the emergency vehicle. This results in the motorist not being able to take the necessary steps to maneuver out of the way of the emergency vehicle in a timely fashion. This can lead to unnecessary delays in the emergency vehicle arriving at the location of the emergency.
In addition, with the impending proliferation of autonomous vehicles, the problem of clearing a travel route for emergency vehicles becomes more complicated as the autonomous vehicles may not be able to detect the siren being emitted from the emergency vehicle and may not know how to react to the driving pattern of an emergency vehicle.